


The Survivor

by ninhursag



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila gets a nipple ring and learns something she likes about Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> A wee little Gaila story, based on a [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/330.html?thread=1299786#t1299786) from the kink meme asking for Gaila with a nipple ring.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [star trek](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/star+trek)  
---|---  
  
It's interesting to Gaila how all of the Terrans she takes to bed after she gets the decorations just assume that it's an Orion thing. It's not-- not one of her sisters would have altered the clean lines of their flesh in such a way, even if their bodies had been their own to alter. She does it because it's not.

Gaila gets pierced in an immaculately clean little shack along a beach. There's a sign a little ways away that says Barra de Navidad in Standard, but Gaila's not good enough at knowing the signs to tell if that's what they call the beach or the town or even just the shack. She doesn't ask the smiling girl with the needles and the most perfectly dark eyes either, she's just too busy smiling back.

"I don't think I've ever pierced an Orion before," the girl says. "But, let me tell you, you've come to the right place." Gaila already knows she has.

They pick out the rings together and Gaila settles on something silver and smooth, that reminds her of a phase of the Terran moon. Then the girl indicates a wide, soft looking cot behind a curtain and Gaila follows her and lays down where she's put.

"It may sting a little to do it this way, but that's just because I'm giving you an authentic experience," the girl says after she cleans the needles in a sharp smelling solution. "Everything's done the traditional way in my shop, just like if you'd come to have it done two hundred and fifty years ago."

"That sounds very interesting," Gaila agrees, though not because she's interested in being stung. Mostly because the girl sounds so serious and is so very pretty that way. Soft and round, like she's begging to be kissed.

The girl nods and touches Gaila on the shoulder, like she's thinking along similar lines. "It is, I mean, I like it," she says. Then she laughs. "Of course, two hundred and fifty years ago if someone like you walked in I'd probably scream and faint. That was before first contact, you know."

"Lucky it's not two hundred years ago. I'd rather go for a different reaction." Gaila grins at her and then pulls off her shirt and bra and meets the girl's head on appreciation with a little wink.

"You have the prettiest nipples I've ever pierced," the girl says, looking down with such concentrated pleasure that Gaila shivers. Her hands are lovely, fast and supple, brown skin smooth in the sun, and she moves with the certainty of a being who knows where their talents lie.

It does sting, but really only a very little, just sharp enough to send a bright rush of adrenaline up Gaila's spine. She breathes and the adrenaline softens and melts into skin hunger and a burst of pheromones. Her nipples throb, red flesh ringed in silver like the moon.

The girl gasps and shivers like she's the one who was just pierced. "You smell really nice," she whispers."I didn't know anyone could smell so nice." Gaila kisses her for an answer. She tastes like sea salt and clean air. Her body is soft and pliant, yielding to Gaila's curious hands.

"Come here," Gaila says, like the girl's not already practically on top of her. "Closer." Humans don't have pheromones, not exactly, but there's a warm hungry scent in the hollow of the girl's neck when Gaila pulls her into her lap. Gaila touches that place with her tongue and gets a mewling sound as her reward.

The girl has rings of her own, down the line of her ears, two on her nipples and a third dangling just over the indented place in her belly that just means she was a Terran livebirth. Gaila catches it with her fingers and tugs, just lightly. The girl moans as Gaila licks her way down. Her skirt is white and soft under Gaila's hands, soft on Gaila's hair when she flips it up and slips underneath. The girl's sweet everywhere, even between her legs, and moves like she's dreaming.

It's very nice, leaves Gaila loose and relaxed, breath coming slow, the small sting faded to sweetness.

"You're beautiful," Gaila tells her after, because she knows that's what Terrans say, but also because it's true. "What's your name?"

"I'm Necahual," the girl says and then she laughs out loud and stretches out. "What's yours? Isn't it funny, to only ask after?"

Gaila smiles and pillows her head on the softness of Necahual's thigh, feeling the light prickle of little hairs on her cheek. It would have seemed funny to ask before to her, but now they are known to each other and giving her name is easy. "Gaila," she says. "I'm Gaila."

"That's pretty. Does it mean anything?" Necahual asks. Her careful, clever hands stroke over Gaila's shoulder.

"Gaila means me," Gaila says. She stretches her arms up and watches the new rings in her nipples dangle. A minute with a dermal regenerator would take all the soreness away, but she's not ready to let it go, not yet. They catch the light, bright and tantalizing and new, like Terra. Like Gaila is when she's on Terra. "Like Necahual means Necahual. Is there anything better than that?"

The girl rolls over, elbows on the cot, chin on her palms. Her mouth is curved, generous and lovely. "No," she says. "Nothing is."


End file.
